


natura modern oeconomica

by zarahjoyce



Series: Jealous!Tametomo Festival [3]
Category: Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, jealous!Tametomo strikes again, pre-ep 4, shipping fic? yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: "What's the point?" Shiguru asks, shrugging. "The distinction isn't even important."Tametomo's feels himself getting angrier."Whatdo you mean--""Shiguru-san's right!" Sena declares, marching up to him and poking his arm. "There's virtually no difference between calling it Neanderthal JamenorNeanderthal Man Jamen!"For several moments, all Tametomo can do was stare at her.Didshe just---Or, Tametomo's fight with Sena actually started with Shiguru reading that stupid book.He just didn't know it.
Relationships: Hayami Sena/Imizu Tametomo, Hayami Sena/Oshikiri Shiguru
Series: Jealous!Tametomo Festival [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682683
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	natura modern oeconomica

"--I just like to read books like this during my rest days. It's no big deal."  
  
Tametomo comes in just to hear Shiguru say those words in that passive, detached way of his.  
  
"How can you say that?" Sena cries, and Tametomo can't help but curl his lip as he watches her bound up towards the actor - like an overexcited green cloud of energy. "It _is_ a big deal! You must be really smart!"  
  
Shiguru shrugs. "It's part of my actor training," he replies, glancing at Sena. "I _have_ to be well-read in order to inhabit any role I'll be given. And, well, if you think being able to memorize three pages of dialogue in two hours or less is smart, well..." He shrugs again.  
  
Sena clasps her hands together and sighs. "That's _so cool!"_  
  
Tametomo rolls his eyes.  
  
"I got the lowest score in our economics test last year," Juru confesses quietly. "It's hard to learn and understand all the things about it!"   
  
Sayo reaches over to pat his shoulder. "It _is_ a challenging subject, I have to admit."  
  
"Did you get a low score too, Sayo-san?" Juru asks her. "When you were in high school?"  
  
"Oh no," she replies, shaking her head. "I got perfect scores in all my subjects back then."   
  
Juru's shoulders slump even further. "Figures."  
  
Sayo pats him again.  
  
"In any case," Sena says, "it's _really_ awesome to have teammates who are very cool and smart like Sayo-san and Shiguru-san. Right, Juru? I think--"  
  
"I don't know," Tametomo declares loudly, crossing his arms. "I mean, Economics _might_ be a hard subject, but you guys know which one is _waaaay_ harder?" He gives them precisely three seconds before following-up with, "Geography."  
  
Blank stares met his pronouncement.   
  
He frowns. "You know, _geography_? It's like--"  
  
"The study of lands and features of the Earth and the planets," Shiguru replies, sounding bored as usual. "I've read all about it."  
  
_Of course you have, you jackass._  
  
"Then--" _Think, Tametomo!_ "Then how about archaeology?"  
  
Juru brightens up. "Oh!" he says. "That's the one where people dig around with brushes? Like-- like that guy in the movie-- um--"  
  
"Indiana Jones?" Muryou pipes up.  
  
_"Yes!"_  
  
"I mean, if you guys _really_ think about it," Tametomo continues as if Juru and Muryou have not spoken at all, "the enemies we've encountered so far are related to both geography _and_ archaeology in some way." He then glances at Sena, ready to see her gushing at his brilliant deductive prowess any time now--  
  
\--except she isn't doing anything of _that_ kind.  
  
_Ugh, Seeeeeeenaaaaaaa!_  
  
Shiguru, meanwhile, is frowning at him. "How so?"  
  
_Got you, you asshole._  
  
Tametomo pretends to be surprised at the question. "You mean-- you mean to tell me that _you_ haven't figured it out, Shiguru? I mean, given how smart you _seem_ to be--"  
  
Shiguru squints at him.   
  
"Just _get_ to the point, Tametomo!" This one, coming from Sena, actually--  
  
\--well not _hurt_ , exactly, but--  
  
"Take that enemy we fought yesterday," Tametomo blurts out, glaring at her. "You all called it the 'Neanderthal Jamen', right?"  
  
"Because that's its name," Muryou says, rubbing his chin. "Neanderthal Jamen."   
  
"Yes, if you're not thinking clearly - which all of you seem to be guilty of. Instead of _Neanderthal Jamen_ ," Tametomo tells them, "obviously it should be called Neanderthal _Man_ Jamen."  
  
Silence.  
  
Juru and Sayo both look thoughtful - though Juru's more along the side of confused as well, no surprise there.  
  
Sena looks mildly annoyed.  
  
And Shiguru--  
  
\--looks mildly _alive_ , to be honest. "What's the point?" he asks, shrugging. "The distinction isn't even important."  
  
Tametomo's feels himself getting angrier. _"What_ do you mean--"  
  
"Shiguru-san's right!" Sena declares, marching up to him and poking his arm. "There's virtually no difference between calling it Neanderthal Jamen _or_ Neanderthal Man Jamen!"  
  
For several moments, all Tametomo can do was stare at her.  
  
_Did_ she just--  
  
Did she _just_ \--  
  
\--take Shiguru's side over his?  
  
All right.  
  
That's! _  
  
It!_  
  
She inches her chin up. "Besides, we already defeated that--"  
  
Tametomo snarls, "You're _seriously_ deluded if you think there's _no_ difference between the two! I mean, just the fact that there's 'man' in between the name--"  
  
Sena pouts and curls her hands to fists.  
  
Tametomo stands his ground, thunderously frowning at her all the while.  
  
Really, if she'd just acknowledge how smart he _also_ was, then--


End file.
